


Nice dream

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [12]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin has a naughty dream.Written for Fandot Creativity: prompts were "19" and/or "biting."





	Nice dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Martin settled, as best he could, into his bed. He was tired, angry, frustrated, and famished. He hadn't had a man-with-a van for a few days, and his money had ran out the moment he paid his rent, so food was quite scarce.

He tried to ignore what his body was telling him, and instead tried to focus on what he wanted to do. He took off his faded white t-shirt and threw it aside. With trembling hands, he dragged his right hand around his chest. His skin prickled with his cold hands and something started to coil in his very empty belly. His right hand traced out his clavicles, with the lightest touch possible. He imagined someone, (anyone at this point in his life) whispering sweet nothings into his ear as they continued downwards to his nipples. Martin squeezed them lightly, followed by another very light touch. His breath hitched in his throat, as he imagined the person gently biting them and then kissing them with a light peck of their lips. His hands continued southward to his waist. He was hard there, but with a bit of softness where the skin was stretched across the bones of his hips. He swallowed, as he imagined the person asking permission to continue lower into where Martin was currently tenting the soft cotton boxers. Martin nodded and his hand continued. His hand wrapped around his cock through his boxer shorts and stroked it gently. Martin gasped loudly and wiggled out of his boxers, tossing them aside.

The cool air of his attic flat was a welcomed change, given his body currently felt like a furnace, it was so hot. Martin heard the voice purr in his ear, "Want to try for 19 seconds this time, love?" Martin felt himself nod as frantically started stroking his cock, which was wet with his precome. With his other hand, he started pinching various parts of his chest, just as it the person was biting him, leaving love marks, claiming Martin as their own. Martin choked back a moan as he felt his balls slink up inside of him and he made a mess on himself.

The voice was back, whispered in his ear. "Good job, love. That was nineteen seconds on the mark. You're so good when you come, so, so good. Its brilliant."

Martin blinked and smiled. He pulled the covers over him, and went to sleep, imagining the person wrapped their arms around him, and snuggling Martin, protecting him and showering his back with kisses and tiny bites.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing explicit, uh, ever. I do hope it was good. :P
> 
> Also, feel free to substitute in whomever you want for the 'person' that Martin imagines during his naughty dream.


End file.
